


Nyahaha

by guava



Series: Dan Kuroto is Hanaya Taiga's Fluffy Sex Kitten [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: The perfect place to mark Hanaya Taiga was on his laryngeal prominence, i.e. his second manhood. Kuroto lapped on it like it was black coffee, a kitty treat and the elixir of immortality rolled into one."Mmm, bad kitty," Taiga scolded.Kuroto bit down on Taiga's throat, since Taiga wanted him to be bad."Bad!" Taiga repeated, pinching the side of Kuroto's waist and causing the fine hairs on Kuroto's back to stand on end.He was NOT to be touched there.To teach Taiga not to do that again, Kuroto dug his knee into Taiga's crotch, near where Taiga's own sensitive parts were.





	Nyahaha

As with any other cat, touching Kuroto's stomach and chest meant death. Taiga went at Kuroto's weak spot with all he had. He slammed Kuroto down on his examination table to better expose Kuroto's nippples and suck on them, bearing the pain of Kuroto's scratches down the back of his neck like war wounds.


End file.
